Diamond Warships (Steven Universe)
|-|Yellow Diamond's Warship= |-|Blue Diamond's Warship= |-|Pink Diamond's Warship= |-|White Diamond's Warship= |-|The Diamond Mech= Summary The Diamond Warships are 4 huge ships that look like body parts. They all serve as the personal ships of each of the 4 Diamonds. Each have around the same level of strength and have similar abilities, but vary in how they look and how they're controlled. Yellow's Warship looks like a huge yellow colored right arm. The user can control it by moving their right arm, manipulating it as if it were their own arm. It is currently owned by Yellow Diamond. Blue's Warship looks like a huge blue colored left arm. The user can also control it using their left arm, manipulating it as if it was their own arm. It is currently owned by Blue Diamond. Pink's Warship '''looks like a huge pair of pink colored legs, with the feet shaped like a pair of heels. It can be controlled by the user moving their legs, manipulating it as if it were their own legs. It was formerly owned by Pink Diamond but is now in possession of her son, Steven Universe. '''White's Warship looks like a huge white colored torso and head. The head appears to be shaped like White Diamond's own head. It is supposedly controlled by the user moving their head and body, but it is currently unknown exactly how the ship is piloted. It is currently owned by White Diamond. When the power of the individual warships isn't enough, the Diamond's can combine they're ships together to form the all powerful Diamond Mech. This Mech is supposedly stonger than the individual warships in every way. It also causes the eyes on White's ship to open, revealing a pair of "eyes" underneath. It also seemingly doesn't require all 4 Diamond's to operate, as White was able to control the Mech by herself in "Change Your Mind" Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Diamond Warship, Yellow Diamond's Warship, Blue Diamond's Warship, Pink Diamond's Warship, White Diamond's Warship, The Diamond Mech Origin: Steven Universe Age: Unknown Classification: Warship, Spaceship Wielders: The Diamond's, Steven Powers and Abilities: Flight and Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 2) | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Mind Control Beams, Mind Manipulation/Possession, Power Bestowal (Can grant those it possesses Flight and limited Intangibility) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Yellow Diamond's ship matched a partially-formed Cluster), likely higher | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (The Mech should be much stronger than the individual ships, Defused Obsidian in one blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reached Homeworld, which is in another Galaxy, from Earth in less than a day) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Blue's ship hit a partially formed Mech hard enough to send it flying) | At least Multi-Continent Class likely far higher (Should be much stronger than before) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Yellow's ship took a severe beating from the Cluster before being destroyed) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Should be more durable than before, was undamaged after a barrage from Yellow and Blue's ships) Range: At least dozens of meters with energy projectiles Weaknesses: None notable Key: Individual Ships | Diamond Mech Category:Weapons Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Spaceships Category:Vehicles Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Military